


The Reaction

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Bathroom Sex, Don't Steal Clint's Food, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Or Do Steal Clint's Food, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: imagine Tony and Bucky (already dating) and the gang going out to eat and it's a place that sells a type of food Tony's never eaten before. Tony orders a dish he has had before but after a quick thought he steals a bit of the food he's never eaten before off of Clint's plate. it tastes good and Tony's going to steal some more when it becomes apparent he's quite allergic to the type of food he just ate off of Clint's plate. AND Tony has an allergic reaction to something. Bucky freaks out.</span>
</p><p>Bucky considered Tony an adventurous eater. Maybe that was just because growing up he and Steve had always had to very little to choose from, and most of what they did have was typically cooked to the point you couldn’t even identify what is was you were eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaction

Bucky considered Tony an adventurous eater. Maybe that was just because growing up he and Steve had always had to very little to choose from, and most of what they  _did_ have was typically cooked to the point you couldn’t even identify what is was you were eating.

Since they’d started dating, he’d seen Tony ingest some crazy booze with a dead snake in the bottom of the bottle, fried spiders, octopus, rocky mountain oysters—he’d only learned later that these were deep-fried bull testicles—and a sandwich from Arby’s. Considering they’d only been dating for a month, Bucky was willing to bet there wasn’t anything left that Tony hadn’t tried at some point in his life.

Turns out he’d have been wrong to take that bet.

There they were at a new Korean restaurant, when Clint ordered something that wasn’t even listed on the menu. Tony’s eyes grew wide with curiosity, but Clint absolutely refused to answer any questions about his meal, much to Tony’s frustration.

So, no surprise that, as soon as the food showed up, Tony gave Bucky’s thigh a little squeeze under the table, then made a grab with his chopsticks and snagged something off of Clint’s plate while he wasn’t looking.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, watching Tony chew.

Tony’s face was scrunched up as he chewed slowly, puzzling over the food in his mouth. “I… have no idea? It’s spicy,” he murmured, “and my mouth is sort of burning. Hm. And tingly. Lots of tingling happening. Uh… huh.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide, and he stared, watching as Tony slowly lowered his chopsticks, tucking them beside his plate, his face flushing pink, his eyes wide, pupils dilating. Tony grabbed his wrist, thumb stroking back and forth, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his brow.

Tony swallowed, coughed, then leaned even closer, bringing his mouth very close to Bucky’s ear. It felt like waves of heat were coming off his body, and all Bucky could think of was Steve having an asthma attack as he took note of the way Tony’s breathing had accelerated.

“Don’t freak out,” Tony warned, his voice oddly husky, “but I think I’m having some sort of reaction to whatever that was Clint ordered.”

Bucky, despite being incredibly cool under pressure, almost immediately freaked out. “Holy crap,” he shouted, jumping up out of his seat and watching in horror as Tony doubled over, and began smacking his forehead against the table. “Hospital, we need to go to the hospital, now!”

Tony’s grip around his wrist tightened painfully, and he  _yanked_ , dragging Bucky back down to eye level, his jaw clenched as he glared like Bucky had never seen him glare before. “I said  _don’t_ freak out,” he hissed.

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asked, sounding incredibly concerned. Everyone was staring at them now, Clint’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, Sam getting up from his seat, saying, “Maybe someone in the restaurant has an epi-pen?”

“I’m fine,” Tony announced, sounding surprisingly okay, despite his flushed face and the almost insane glint in his eyes. “Great, never better. Ignore Bucky.” He gave a little wave of his hand, which promptly caused Clint to snort.

“You’re not a Jedi, dumbass. Wait, did you…”

“I did nothing, and I am fine.” Tony stared at each of them in turn before refocusing on Bucky. “So fine, that I’m just going to talk to Bucky for a minute. Calm down the Mama Bear.”

And just like that, Bucky was being unceremoniously dragged away from their table, back toward the bathrooms. Next thing he knew, he was shoved against the back of the door, while Tony fumbled with the lock, his hand eye coordination seemingly off.

“For the record, in the future when I say  _don’t freak out_ , please don’t freak out and draw attention to me,” he rambled, licking his lips and moaning. “This door is so… okay, locked, thank fuck.”

“But you’re having some sort of allergic reaction,” Bucky pointed out, placing fingers against the pulse point in Tony’s neck. To his absolute surprise, this caused Tony to moan again, his eyes fluttering closed, head tipping back, and… “Holy shit, are you…”

“Hard as a fucking rock,” Tony whined, proving his point by beginning to rub said hardness against Bucky’s thigh. “I feel  _amazing_ ,” he added, shrugging himself out of his jacket, “like I’m peaking on some wonderful, mystical combination of all my favorite bits of really awfully bad for you drugs.”

Tony surged forward, kissing Bucky enthusiastically, hands roaming over Bucky’s body, stroking, grasping, holding on for dear life. He had enough time to moan, to feel relief coursing through his body, and say, “You scared the shit out of me, idiot, I thought you were going to…” before there was a hot, insistent tongue in his mouth.

Which, okay, pretty awesome, he had to admit. Except… except there was a spicy, unidentifiable taste in Tony’s mouth, one he had to chase down, and by the time he realized there was still enough of the mysterious food lingering in Tony’s mouth to affect him, it was already too late.

“M’gonna have to buy this restaurant,” Tony groaned an hour later. “That was like… five orgasms? Six? I love this place!”

“Wait.” Bucky looked around, trying to catch his breath. “Did we do all this?”

Tony nodded, head in his hands. “I think you had me on the sink at one point, and it just didn’t hold up to the, ah, enthusiasm?”

The sink was torn off the wall, soap and paper towels were everywhere, pipes were spraying water in protest, the mirror looked to be broken, but the toilet was in one piece, thankfully. They were soaked, their clothing scattered around the room, some of it no longer in one piece—they looked more like they’d been doing an awful job at home repairs than fucking each other’s brains out in a restaurant bathroom.

“Did I punch a hole in the wall?” Bucky asked, face flushed with embarrassment.

“It was your elbow,” Tony answered, shaking plaster out of his hair. “Hey, do you think my food is still out there?”

Bucky turned and stared at him.

“What? I’m hungry.”

The mirror gave up, slid off the wall, and fell forward with a crash.

Tony winced.

“Maybe I’ll call for delivery.”

**Author's Note:**

> These last few were short, so I figured I'd add them all at once, so you had more to enjoy!!


End file.
